


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by ShipperificWings



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas fic, Family Issues, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperificWings/pseuds/ShipperificWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some snippets from Dean and Cases' Holiday Hijinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this as a DC Christmas Minibang (my prompt this time was Hot Chocolate) but as you see I didn't post it on time.

Snippets from a series of holiday events starring Dean, Castiel and chocolate pie.  
I  
Dean and Cas arrived to the Novak's house in time for dinner.   
It was their first meeting with them after Castiel came out to his siblings.  
Dean held Castiel's hand the whole way to the house.  
It was the biggest one that he had seen, not even Lisa's home had been this huge. He wondered how Castiel had grown on a wealthy household and yet he looked nothing like a rich kid.  
His boyfriend's family is loaded and he has been sleeping at Dean's place which is a room on top of the garage, with a small bathroom and a tiny kitchen that merges with the living room.  
Saying he was feeling insecure for the first time in a long time was something understated.   
He had to be supportive to Castiel right now, it wasn't time for him to feel insecure, thought Dean.  
As they reached the door Dean kissed Castiel hands.

II  
Cas had been on a bad mood the whole night, Michael had managed to make Castiel feel terrible by using venomous remarks about his lifestyle by that point Dean was about to punch him in the face all night long, until some blonde guy punched Michael on the face. He had introduced himself as Balthazar. As he did so, he got an ice pack for Michael on the kitchen.  
"Nice to meet you too", Dan yelled at him from the living room. He guessed this was a normal holiday for this family.  
The following day Balthazar wrote to Gabriel claiming to have punched Michael's douchey face.   
"Pics or it didn't happen", replied Gabriel.  
Michael's pained face greeted Gabriel from the screen of his smartphone.  
" :) it was about time", was all he could text back.  
That no one complained to Balthazar about what he did probably meant they didn't care for Michael, he left the following day and they all had a better day without him.  
III  
Dean's nose smelled something sweet coming from the kitchen. He did his best to tiptoe down the stairs, his slippers (picked by Sam's twins on a Walmart) were soft, so he managed to enter the kitchen without Castiel noticing.  
The sight before him almost broke his heart, Castiel was sitting on a chair, head fallen to the table. His hands were a mess of flour and his hair had chocolate all over.   
Dean inspected the oven and took the pie and the cake out of the oven. He would taste a slice of this pie even if it meant Cas would be angry the following morning.  
A taste of the slice felt amazing and he had to suppress a moan, he hadn't tasted a pie this good ever since his mom passed away. She had done the best pies back home, Dean thought.  
A hand sneaked around his waist and soon enough another one was reaching across his stomach.  
"You told me you wouldn't eat the pie until New Years Eve and that's tomorrow, Dean", said Castiel.  
"And you told me that you wouldn't overwork yourself about that dinner, specially because you have been writing the final chapters of that story", said Dean.  
Castiel stares at the mess of flour and the large serving of pie that Dean had eaten by half.  
"I guess we're both anxious at the idea of spending New Years Eve with Bobby and John, it hasn't even been a week since we spend it with my relatives". He glances at his hands and Dean can't help but feel guilty, he knows the sole reason they treat Castiel so coldly is that he brought home a male partner.  
Dean still felt awkward around John whenever he mentioned Cas but the support of everybody else (Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Ash and even Adam) had made him feel supported, Castiel only had Gabriel and even him wasn't around as much as before because of work.  
And as result, Dean was set on spending some time at the Winchester-Singer house with his boyfriend.   
Dean kisses Castiel's hands.  
"I know of something that will make us both feel more relaxed", he whispered to Castiel's ear.  
"Hot chocolate?", asked Castiel.  
"You guessed correctly", said Dean. "But we'll do something else first".  
It wasn't long until Castiel's hands reach down his pants.  
The hot chocolate eventually became warm as they focused on something else entirely.


End file.
